1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery accessories, and more specifically to a compound bow accessory configured to provide improved aiming accuracy by providing visual cues indicative of hand torque that must be corrected for accurate shots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bows are one of the oldest ranged weapons known to mankind. They have progressed far in terms of sheer power and accuracy. Modern compound bows are some of the latest innovations for these types of weapons. The largest benefit of compound bows stem from how a compound bow manages draw force, i.e. the force required to pull the bowstring and store the potential energy that is transferred to kinetic energy to shoot an arrow.
A typical recurve bow or longbow requires a constantly increasing amount of force throughout the user defined draw length of the bow. Once drawn, that force must be maintained while aiming. Unlike traditional bows where the bow may be drawn to virtually any length, modern compound bows are designed to be shot from a full drawn position, i.e. a predetermined max draw length depending on the specific setup of the compound bow. The force required to draw the bow to the full draw length varies as the user pulls the string due to the levering system unique to compound bows, the levering system usually comprised of cables, pulleys and/or cams connected to bendable limbs that store the potential energy.
In a compound bow, the draw force peaks about midway of the full draw length, then that force tapers off drastically as the user reaches max draw. How aggressive and where that reduction of draw force occurs is determined by the setup of the pulleys and cam geometry. Thus, while max effort may be required to draw the compound bow a certain distance of full draw, a much-reduced amount of effort is required to maintain full draw. This aspect of compound bows provides the user with more time to aim since the user does not have to expend as much physical effort to keep full draws as normally occurs with traditional bows. However, that wider window of time for aiming leads to more instances of unintentional hand torque, a phenomenon in which the user inadvertently twists the grip hand resulting in a missed shot. Accessories such as a bow sight aid in improving the accuracy of a shot, but it does not aid in reducing or preventing hand torque.
Thus, a compound bow accessory solving the aforementioned problems is desired.